Like Father, Like Daughter: Omakes
by ADdude
Summary: Spin off from my other Story Like Father, Like Daughter. A series of omakes taking place in the world, a look at the lives of Marco, Seraph, Hekapoo, Star and their friends in family. Trying to figure out fatherhood and generally trying to know the new addition to the family. Cover art by hntgurl13 on tumblr
1. Chapter 1:Skate Board Lesson

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Skate Board Lesson

Jackie Lynn Thomas was ridding her skate board through the park. She always skated when she had free time, it helped clear mind. And her mind had many things that needed clearing.

She thought about Marco and their break up, as much as she wanted to she hadn't gotten over it just yet. She wasn't happy about what happened between Marco and Hekapoo, but she understood years had passed for Marco and he needed to move on. She also didn't blame Seraph, the kid was innocent in all this. And she knew she needed to break up with Marco, he was a father after all he should spend time with his daughter and get to know her. To take care of her as much as he needed to take care of himself at the moment.

As she continued to ride on she saw a red blur move past her.

Marco rushed pass her giving her only a second to stop before crashing into him.

She paused and something else speed past her and strike Marco. Marco tumbled backwards and held up a gloved hand, inside the glove was a beaten up base ball.

"Got it!" Marco raised his hand in triumph.

Jackie barely caught a glimpse of all of that as an orange blur rushed towards her, "Dad! You got it!"

Jackie noticed the cheerful presence of Seraph.

"Throw it back!"

"Okay," Marco wound up his arm before throwing the ball as far as he could.

The ball flew into the air and Seraph waited a moment before she rushed towards the ball. She was sprinting faster that Jackie imagined was possible.

Jackie had heard rumors around school of how physically talented Seraph had been, even to the point that sports teams were going to war against each other to try and recruit her.

Jackie now believed them, judging by how fast she was running and how fast that ball went major league teams would scout the girl.

"Uh, Jackie, Hi!" Marco paused to give her a proper greeting. Marco rubbed his arms trying to sooth his soreness.

"You okay?" Jackie questioned,

"Yeah, me and Seraph decided to play a game of catch today and well... Seraph is trying to reign in her throws a bit."

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" With another quick sprint Seraph rushed back to them with the ball. "Hey Jackie Lynn Thomas! I didn't see you there."

"Hey!" Jackie forced a smiled, she remember how the girl asked to be friends with her and she was trying to be nice but it was hard at times.

Jackie knew it was wrong to blame the girl for her break up, especially when she was the one that proposed it, but that nasty feeling was still in her gut.

"What are you doing out here today?" The girls excited voice perked Jackie up.

"Nothing much, it's just a nice day and I thought I would ride my board."

Seraph paused as she noted the skate beneath her feet.

"Oh!" The girl let out, " You seem really good at that. Hey dad can you show me how to ride one of those things?"

Marco scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I can't. I never really learned to ride one of those. I have maybe been one ride before with... Jackie."

Both Marco and Jackie looked away as they both recalled their date. Seraph didn't notice as she continued to stare at the new ridding implement.

"Huh?" she amused out loud she thought, "Jackie? Could you please show me how to ride one?" Seraph looked at Jackie, her eyes twinkling.

Jackie paused unsure how to answer, it was an innocent request one that she normally would be more happy to comply with but this felt odd.

"Okay," Jackie let out before she even realized it.

After Seraph retrieved the helmet she had that would fit her horns they got started,

Jackie let her borrow her knee pads and set her on the board. They only paused for a moment when Marco insisted to triple check that she had all the knee pad on right. Jackie tried not to think about how this was so similar to how she shared her first ride with Marco.

One the things that made thins easier was that Seraph was such an athlete, she had great balance on the board. Jackie gave her a nudge after instructing her a bit.

"Okay, just stay like that and kick to the side when you start slowing down."

And with one last nudge she pushed the girl away and rolled forwards. Seraph waved her arms around as she tried to keep her balance.

"Just relax." Marco called to her, "You're slowing down kick the ground again."

Seraph did so and sped up.

Marco smiled as his daughter rolled along, she wasn't moving all that fast but she was doing pretty good for her first ride.

Jackie took a step back and looked at Marco, the way he smiled, they way he beamed as he watched Seraph. He was such a dad, Jackie could tell Marco was ready to bolt to his daughter side if he thought she was going to fall and had to hold himself back not to run after her right then.

There was something Jackie was having a bit of trouble to describe, a certain aura about Marco as he watched his daughter. There was just something so right about him being there with his daughter and taking care of her.

Jackie sighed, she did the right thing, Marco was meant to be there with his kid. Normally a Saturday like this they'd probably be hanging out, if they had stayed together Marco would probably feel obligated to do so, Seraph would probably be fine with it hanging out with Star or her grandparents but they'd lose moments like this.

Jackie still missed being with Marco, even without noticing she found her hand moving towards his to hold. She paused pulled it back before Marco noticed.

"Thank you." Marco's voice echoed.

"What?"

"Thanks for teaching her to skate. I'm not great at skate boarding and... well, she looks like she having fun. So, you know, thanks Jackie. I know this could be a little weird for you."

Jackie smiled, "No problem dude, you're both my friends."

Smack!

Seraph skated into a tree when she found she couldn't turn.

"Seraph!" Marco raced towards the girl despite her seemingly being fine.

Jackie chuckled before she raced after him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey so I decided to do this story of shorts taking place in my story Like Father Lie Daughter, just stories that I had in mind but I can't seem to fit in the overall plot or the alike. They should pretty much be canon in the story, usually taking place between stories but i might be bouncing around the timeline of events. It's just that it takes my beta time to finish editing the chapters and I feel like I got to keep writing in this world. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you guys think of doing a bunch of short for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Art

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 02: The Art

Janna still found it odd that Marco had a daughter, especially the fact that the girl was half demon.

Janna still found it hard to believe that Marco hooked up with that red head chick. She had to admit that the girl was hot. It just made her all the more curious about those abs that Star told her about. The picture Marco kept hidden in his clothes really didn't give her much to work with.

Still having this girl around was a treat. Janna had promised to keep an eye on the girl in any class they shared, like art class.

Janna knew that art seemed to run in the Diaz Family. Marco's dad being a professional artist that dabbled in just about everything. Honestly, Marco never showed that much talent in arts. Marco's drawings were strange, dark, and mostly described as a creepy. Janna liked them but admitted they needed more work, he was going for ultra realistic but his perspectives were wrong. Everything he drew just came out oddly shaped and stretched out. But it seemed that art talent skipped a generation since Seraph was picking art right up.

After accidentally starting a fire on her first day at art class Seraph became pretty popular. Sure, people at first gave her a wide birth to make sure they were fine but Janna didn't fear that. After all, she was Marco's daughter how dangerous could she be?

She was Marco's daughter, she had shades of her old man's safety concerns.

"Okay do it!" Janna said excitedly.

"Okay, give me a second." Seraph raised her hand and focused, "I should practice this more."

Seraph started to chant some vague almost grunting foreing words and waved around her hands like she was slapping the air. Her mouth almost looked like it had taken on impossible shapes as she spoke. Strange runes made of flames manifested in the air as she spoke and just as quickly vanished.

Then she tapped Janna's forehead.

"Okay, there you go, flame shield." Seraph said proudly.

A blue dot formed on Janna's forehead before the blue spread across her body covering her and her clothes.

Janna felt fine but looked blue, it was a spell Seraph knew that would protect her from heat and flames. Seraph wasn't an expert in magic, she knew far less magic than even Star but she could still use some small spells. This one was one her mom taught her in case something ever came up.

"Okay, let's do this." On their second day they were pretty much told to do some sort of art project with the remains of what Seraph set on fire.

Seraph had picked up the metals legs of the table and focused her gaze on them. Soon they began to hover before her as they turned white hot and melted. Seraph waved her hands sticking out her tongue as she did the metal shifted and moved to her motions.

"Okay that should do it." Seraph told her as she held out her hand keeping the molten ball a float.

Janna was giddy as she gave the ball and experimental poke. Then she grabbed a pencil from a nearby desk and used it to poke the ball. The pencil quickly caught on fire, Janna quickly blew it out.

"The spell is working!" Janna smiled before she shoved her hands in the molten metal.

She pulled out a chunk of melted metal and started to shape it like it was clay.

"Tell me if it starts getting hard." Seraph told Janna.

Janna smiled, while everyone else was making carvings or painting or whatever they were literally reshaping metal using magic.

Seraph focused waving her finger as the metal started to shape its self into a bird at her silent command.

After that people started to get a lot more friendly with Seraph. But also from that day on Janna and Seraph were always to partnered up during art class.

Now they were doing partner paintings, they draw each other's portraits not showing until they were done. It was a fun assignment that really let everyone experiment.

Janna was busy mixing reds, yellows, and oranges into the background trying to capture the girls wild energy and passion.

0000

They were having lunch together with Marco and Star. Seraph gobbling her food down as quickly as she could.

"Are you actually tasting it or just swallowing?" Marco asked his daughter.

"Sorry dad," Seraph said between mouthfuls. "I just want to get back to working on my painting."

"I know, just make sure to actually eat. I don't want you to choke." Marco scolded his daughter lightly.

"Right," Seraph relented as she finished her lunch in a much slower rate."Okay, done! See you later!"

Seraph didn't wait much more before she excitedly rush off.

Marco shook his head, he was happy enough to know that his daughter had found something she was passionate about.

Star drank her favorite chocolate milk as Janna thought up something.

"Hey Marco!" Janna began, "So, what's the deal? Are you gonna start dating again soon?"

The milk Star had been previously drunk spilled out and Star began to cough.

"Janna!" Marco scolded her and he handed Star some napkins.

"What? I'm just curious daddy." Janna teased him wriggling her eye brows at him.

Marco groaned, the word feeling so wrong when she said it, "Janna, I asked you not to call me that."

"Well, maybe I won't if you answer the question. I mean, it's a pretty valid question. You broke up with Jackie not so long ago, are you planning to start dating soon? I mean, what kind of girl are you interested in?"

Star didn't say anything just stared at Marco, as did much as the lunch room who suddenly found themselves curious as to the conversation. Odd that most of the ease dropper were girls.

"Answer the question Diaz." Star glanced at Marco.

Marco just sighed, "No I don't have plans to start dating any time soon."

"Oh," Star said in a tone Marco couldn't quite place.

"No, it just doesn't seem right. I'm still trying to settle back and Seraph is still getting used to this dimension. I just want to be there for her, I just don't have it in me to get into a relationship right now."

"So, what about the other thing?" Star asked avoiding direct eye contact. "What kind of girl would you be into?"

Marco paused, "I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I guess I'd like to be with someone I get along with, someone I click with, someone who get's me, you know?"

Janna looked at him nonplus, "Yeah, that's super vague."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not sure. The only thing I really know is that they'd have to get along with Seraph."

"Wait what?" Janna did a small double take.

"I mean, yeah, I'm a dad now so I gotta think of my daughter. Anyone I date would end up spending a lot of time with Seraph too. I have to make sure they get along, they have to be cool with me being a dad. It's a lot to take in, I'm not sure there are a lot of people who could take it. Its pretty weird."

"Aw!" Star cooed, "That's actually pretty sweet."

A lot of the girls in the lunch room who had heard this discussion and agreed with Star's sentiment. They all found it very sweet that Marco put so much thought for Seraph sake and putting so much effort to be a good dad.

"Janna?" Marco raised an eye brow, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, am I smiling?" Janna was grinning, "I guess I just think it's nice that you'd be interested in a girl who get along with your daughter."

0000

In the art room Seraph work on her portrait. It was the portrait of Janna, she'd gotten a lot of tips from her grandparents to try and make it better. Seraph planned on giving the portrait to Janna when she was done. It was just that Janna had been so nice to her since she arrived. It was hard at times for Seraph, it was a whole new world and it didn't help that she couldn't share every class with her father. But that was where Janna came in, Janna was there to help her when her father couldn't. On her first day when she had that accident in art class Janna helped put out the flames and kept her from panicking. All the other kids were weary of Seraph after that but Janna wasn't, she was happy to help her out and partner up with her. Janna helped Seraph settled in until the rest of the class got comfortable with her.

So to thank her Seraph wanted to do a good job on it. Seraph took some liberties with the portrait to have Janna sitting on a throne of skulls as she held a scepter glowing with eldritch light. And unlike her father Seraph was actually able to draw realistic, capturing Janna's likeness with ease.

She only hoped that Janna would like it.

When Janna saw the portrait she cried tears of joy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Another drabble, I decided to do one for Janna. What do you guys think so far? I'm thinking of doing one for the Diaz family next. I hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Marco's Dragon

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Marco's Dragon

Marco Diaz was in the backyard with a hose and a rather large basin. I was time for him to give Nachos a bath. He'd filled up the tub and started to scrub his fateful steed. He used the hose to help rinse off the soap. Honestly, it was easier for him to give the dragon a bath than it was to give the puppies a bath.

The only issue was when Nachos splashed the water she made bigger waves than the puppies. Every few moments Nachos would swing her tail splashing him.

Marco chuckled knowing that the dragon meant no harm by it.

"I know that the water is a cold, it's almost done."

Nachos mewled and nudged him with her head, silently the creature asked something of Marco.

Marco gave her a weak smile,"Really? You want me to do that?"

Nachos gave him a nod.

Marco looked around noting that no one was around.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, fine."

He started to sing to her, "I look in your eyes and your whisper sweetly~"

Nachos hummed to him, "hmn Hm hmm"

"You don't match in size but we fit so neatly~"

"Hm hmh bhm"

"It's nice waking up when your close besides me, humming in my ear~"

"Hmn hmn"

"You're joking~"

"Hmn Hm bmh"

"I can't believe it~"

"Hmb phm clk."

"You do?~"

"Cli cli clk."

"I love you too~"

Nachos' tail be began to swing softly to the rhythm that only the two of them heard.

"Remember the night when you first confided~"

"Hm hmhm hmmphm,"

"Things went so right that we both decided~"

"Phh Phh Phn Faaaw!"

"Now we're together and life is perfect, don't ever disappear~"

"Hmn Hm bmh"

"Oh really?~"

"Hmb phm clk."

"No, you're just saying that~"

"Hhm bhomph"

"Oh it that true?~"

"Cli cli clk."

"I love you too~"

Nachos smiled letting her wings flap a bit, Marco chuckled at the water splashed at him. He continued to sing his delighted dragon.

"We're walking down a road of our own. Where the rain can never fall. I'm glad I don't ever have to be alone~"

"Bhm Bhm Bhm hm hum bum"

"Oh yeah. You know what to say when I want direction~"

"Bhmomp Buh hm."

"You don't turn away when I need protection~"

Nacho let out a loud road, "Rooow!"

"You voice is the sound of an angel singing. Music I wait to hear~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"Sait it again?~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"And again~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"Everything seems so new~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"I love you too~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"I love you too~"

"Hmbm hmbum."

"I love you too~"

He moved in close and gave Nachos a kiss on her head to the delight of the creature.

"Aaaaw!"

Marco flinched at the sound and turned to the doorway, His parents, Seraph, Star and Janna were at the back door looking him with glimmering eyes. Janna was holding up her camera filming the whole thing.

Marco flinched knowing that video would be up on the internet soon. His grim expression softening as Nachos gave his cheek a lick.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, the song is from Pete's Dragon, which I too don't own. I wanted to update the omake stories at least once more before the end of the year and after hearing the song I decided to write this up. Let's face it Marco is kinda guy who would sing to his dragon. The holiday season has been kicking my ample tush so I couldn't sit down and write the other ideas I had for omakes. Anyway, Happy NewYear and let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Birthday

Today was going to be a good day.

Marco smiled as he helped his dad decorate the backyard. Normally such events would at least start off in a church but considering some of their new family members… well, they decided to avoid priests getting riled up. It's not that they were overly religious to start with.

Marco and his father worked hard setting up tables, chairs, and an archway decorated with celosias.

It wasn't terribly difficult but it was time-consuming, the most time-consuming part being the dance floor they were set up.

Marco was taking a broom sweeping the dance floor, he wanted it to be perfect.

As he cleaned Star came over with Nachos following close behind, a box filled with flowers on the dragon back. Star quickly went on to set out flowers on the tables.

The princess paused and looked at Marco, "You know I could have just used my wand to decorate the whole place in two-seconds."

Marco smiled, "Yeah, but this just feels like something I should do with my own hands."

Star looked on a tad confused before a smile spread across her face. "If you say so, I guess this a dad thing."

Marco paused as he smiled, "It's been almost been a whole year."

It had almost been a year since they learned about Seraph, but it had been one year since she had been born. One year since Marco was taken to another dimension and spent 16 years in 8 minutes. One year since Hekapoo felt pain and went to a hospital and had their child. One year since Seraph took her first breath.

So much had changed in their lives in such a short time.

Marco wanted to think that things had changed for the better. The last year had been filled with challenges, troubles, and all sorts of worries. The year had also been filled with a lot of joy, wonder, and love.

It seemed so strange for him to even remember a life without his little girl. Marco chuckled at the thought, she wasn't little. Seraph didn't take after her mother in the height department, she was taller than her mom. She was a bit taller than most of the girls at school, though the horns helped in that department.

It was a bit strange for Marco, his baby daughter was a teenager. Seraph was only a year old but she was also a teenager. It was a strange paradox.

It was her first birthday but also her quinceañera. It was a girls 15 birthday, typically it was considered a coming of age situation, to mark girls start on the path to womanhood.

This just kinda made things stranger.

Seraph, the one-year-old fifteen-year-old.

They could have said she was one, but in the end, it would make things more difficult for her. This way she could do everything like her friend did, she could learn to drive a car, she could go to college and so on.

Plus as naive as she could be at times she was a teen. Why fight this strange reality?

They were saying she was going to be 15 then she might as well have a quinceañera.

The various powers of the multiverse had started to hear about Seraph and were waiting for Hekapoo to have a proper coming out party for her, and they had thought about doing so on this birthday but both Marco and Hekapoo decided against it. If this was to be her first birthday then they should share it with only those who really cared about Seraph.

Marco was going to make it a special one.

0000

Upstairs in her room, Seraph was fussing as her grandmother Angie put make-up on the young girl. Seraph wasn't in the habit of putting on makeup so she was lost when putting it on to look all fancy.

"Ow!" Seraph let out, as Angie curled her eyelashes.

"Try not to fuss, I'm almost done," Angie reassured her.

"Sorry." Seraph winced, "It's not you, its mom, it feels like she's going to smooth down my horns."

Hekapoo stood behind her daughter, a brush, and rag in hand. She busy polishing her daughter's horns.

"Sorry," Hekapoo apologized, "but you gotta clean up your horns."

"I do! I give them a good polish when I do my hair."

"You gotta give it a bit more elbow grease."

"She's the same way when I try to help her with her hair." Angie chuckled, "You'd think I was trying to kill her the way she fusses and yells."

Hekapoo let out a laugh, "Yeah, she does that. You gotta lull her, get her guard down and go easy and work your way up to the tough stuff."

"I don't need both of you teaming up on me." Seraph whimpered.

"That's exactly what you need." Hekapoo told her, "If you want your hair done in time it's going to take both of us."

Angie couldn't help but smile, "I'm afraid she got that from me. I can't do anything some mornings, my hair is such a tangled mess."

Both women smiled at each other knowing they'd have a lot to do with Seraph's hair.

0000

Sabrina and Marco set out the table with treats. Sabrina had volunteered to help with the baking. She said it was a small way to say thank you to Seraph who'd been helping her with her math. Marco was helping her as much as he could between things. Rafael had already left to pick up the birthday cake.

Sabrina walked over carrying a large plate of brownies she tripped.

"Gotcha!" Marco huffed barely grabbing the clumsy cheerleader before she hit the ground.

She sighed with relief as Marco pulled her up. "That was close."

"Yeah, let's be a little more careful."

Sabrina smiled, "Right, we can't ruin Seraph's special day."

Nearby Janna was helping set up the speakers to Starfan's laptop.

"You got it ready?" Janna asked.

"Yup!" The fangirl gave her a toothy grin and thumbs up. "I got the playlist all ready. A perfect mix of Seraph's requests and some things to give it some good variety."

"Just make sure the playlist is going to make the birthday girl happy."

Starfan smirked, "Aw, look at you being all motherly. No wonder why she calls you Mama Janna."

Janna held up her head proudly, "Well, I have to lay the groundwork for when I'm her step-mom."

She glanced over to where Marco was rolling his eyes.

0000

Jackie arrived, she was one of the first guests to show up. To her surprise, Nachos let her in.

"Hey, girl." Jackie gave the dragon a friendly pat on the head, "I'm guessing everyone is a bit busy."

The dragon gave her a firm nod as she led her along.

Nachos led her to a table with a few wrapped boxes waiting.

Jackie smiled as she found Janna and Starfan waiting.

"Hey!" She greeted them.

She wore a light blue dress, Janna wearing a simple dark green dress and her beanie, while Starfan worse a cute pink dress.

"Where's Marco?"

"Ah!" A scream came from the kitchen.

"It's on fire!" Sabrina yelled.

"Get the fire extinguisher!" Marco yelled.

"Splish splash blast!" Star yelled, which was followed by a large splash of water.

"Never mind." Jackie chuckled. "They seem busy, I'll go help them."

0000

Moments later Marco was dressed in his formal clothing. Star and Sabrina went off to get changed.

When he returned he found Seraph's uncles had arrived already as did his father.

"Is this okay?" Omni adjusted some of the higher lights. The giant has gone for the size that was about the same height as the house.

"Yes! Thank you, Mister Omnitraxus." Marco's dad thanked the magical being.

Omni shrunk down to a large mist that hovered above them. "Think nothing of it, and go ahead and just call me Omni."

Rhombulus brought over a drink to Lekmet who sat by the table. "Bah!"

"No problem."

Marco was about to greet them when there was a knock on the door.

He went to answer to find Moon and River waiting behind the door.

"Moon! River!" Marco smiled as he greeted them.

"Marco my boy!" River greeted him, "It's a pleasure to see you."

Moon smiled, "Thank you for inviting us." Moon paused, "It's … I'm grateful that you'd invite us to such an occasion."

"I'm just glad that you could come," Marco said gratefully.

It was hard for any of them to put into words, but in their own way, they had become family.

0000

More people had started to show up. Star was doing her best to help out getting everyone settled in as they finished up.

Pony Head found Kelly sitting next to her and Tom across the table.

"When are they going to serve the grub?" Pony Head asked.

Kelly just shrugged, "I think they're just waiting to serve the food for when Seraph shows up."

"What's taking her so much?" Pony Head groaned.

"From what Marco's told me, she's supposed to make an entrance in a fancy dress and everything. She's just taking her time to get ready."

Tom sighed, "Well, she better look amazing if she's making us wait this long."

0000

Brittney sighed, as she sat down at the table. Several people from school had been invited.

Sabrina smiled happily to be seated near her. "Brittney! I didn't think you would show up."

The rich girl sighed, "Well I was invited. And this is supposed to be a big event. It would have been rude not to come."

"I'm sure Seraph is happy that you're here."

"Of course she is, I'm an incredible guest." Brittney turned away a small blush forming on her cheeks.

0000

Hekapoo walked downstairs with Angie by her side. Hekapoo signaled Marco who signaled Omni. The mist-like giant moved some light to shine at the entrance to the backyard. The crowd went silent all expecting the girl of the hour.

Starfan hit a button on the laptop and some fancy classical music played for her.

Marco's heart practically stopped as he saw Seraph walked under the flower arch. Seraph was lovely, her hair combed out and with the perfect bounce and style. Her hair swirling around her horns, which Marco had to admit looked especially shiny that day.

Around her neck sat a glimmering necklace, a new gift from her grandmother. Seraph wore an orange gown, with big puffy frills with mixing shades of her favorite color. As Seraph took a step forward the dress glimmered catching the light in such a way that it looked like embers were floating off her. That last little bit was a small enchantment courtesy of Star.

Even now Star whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled ear to ear, "She's so beautiful."

That seemed to be the general consensus of the party goers.

"She looks amazing," Tom mumbled.

Pony head snorted, "Yeah, she does but don't let Marco hear that. The boy is already willing to do you in."

Seraph sat down on a chair reserved for her, she fidgeted as all eyes fell on her as she wasn't used to having so much attention on her. That only seemed to make her more cute in people's eyes.

As the music came to an end Rafael urged him, "Mijo, its time."

Marco took a deep breath as he got up.

To Seraph's relief, some of the attention turned to him instead. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hi, uh, well, it's a tradition for the father to give a speech for these things." Marco fiddled with his hair. "Well, it's no secret that it was surprising when I became a father."

"You blacked out!" Tom yelled out.

"Thank you, Tom," Marco growled. "Well, yeah. It was a huge surprise. After everything that had happened, I didn't expect to come home and a daughter to follow me back soon after. "

Seraph looked up at her father.

"I'm glad she did, she's changed my life and it was for the better." Marco paused catching his breath, "I've done my best to help Seraph grow, to flourish."

Marco paused, he'd tried to come up with a speech beforehand. The problem was that it was so hard for him to figure out what to say, his feelings about this situation about her daughter just seemed so hard to put into words.

"I wanted to do more, but in all honesty, Seraph adapted so well on her own. So early on she moved in with us and to another world and she's just flourished. She settled into school, she has made friends and made her own life. Anything life has thrown at her, challenges, enemies, struggle and she's endured them she's overcome them all. And most weren't easy, most would have seen impossible for people to overcome. Yet she's done it. There hasn't been a day since I've met her where I 'm not amazed by her. Just who she's grown, who she is, and just that it have any part in helping become who she is. I'm looking forward to seeing her become the wonderful woman I'm sure she's going to be. And I promise I'll be there every step of the way to help." Marco turns his eyes to his daughter, "Seraph, I love you and I'm so proud to be your father. I'm so proud of you."

"Dad," Seraph said a sniffle she was trying so hard not to cry and ruin the makeup.

She got off her chair and rushed over to her father and gave him a hug. Marco found himself hugging her right back. Unlike their first hug, Marco didn't hesitate.

After a moment Seraph sat back so they could continue the ceremony. Her grandparents came over carrying a box. The box contained a new pair of high heels. They helped her put them on. Thought they were a very nice pair of black heels, Seraph would have preferred to keep her usual boots.

They had explained it to her that the switching of shoes was supposed to be her step up into adulthood. Her grandmother did live metaphors.

"Perfect" Rafael told her, "Just like a princess from a fairy tale"

Angie smiled Lovell yard her granddaughter, "you look amazing.

"Thank you," Seraph managed to whisper out he cheeks turning crimson.

That's when he mother steps forwards, Hekapoo was no stranger to traditions and rites of passages the royals she'd found her associating with had tons but it was different being a part of one. She held out the box for Seraph to take. The young woman opened it to find a black tiara much like her mother's but the metal that made it was decorated with engraved of wild flames that twisted into beautiful flowers. The metal felt warm and glimmered almost like starlight was dancing in it. On the very top sat a golden crystal that was just as warm to the touch.

Hekapoo began, "So your dad told me it was a part of this whole thing to get you a crown so I volunteered to make it for you. When the others heard they wanted to contribute."

"Others?"

"Omni, Lekmet and Rhombulus." Hekapoo sighed, "Omni gave me some ore he'd saved up at the plains of time. I melted that and made into the tiara. Lekmet gave up a drop of his magic and Rhombulus crystallized it, if it was done right it should radiate some magic all the time and just help you stay healthy and-"

Hekapoo was silenced when she found her daughter giving her a hug. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome, I love you, sweetie." Hekapoo smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hekapoo smiled as she took the crown and gently placed it on her head.

"How do I look?" Seraph said cheerfully.

"Like a princess." Hekapoo smiled taking her hand.

Hekapoo spun her around and Seraph now found herself standing before her father.

"And the princess has someone waiting to dance with her."

Marco offered his hand to her, Seraph took it and he led her to the dance floor.

It was the bigger of the traditions, it was father-daughter dance.

Hekapoo signaled over to Starfan who started to play the music.

Both daughter and father got ready.

Marco whispered, "Are you ready?"

"No," Seraph told him playfully, "but that has never really stopped me before."

As the music started Marco took her hands, Seraph blushed a little as they looked at each other. They both let out a small laugh as they started to dance.

Star sat watching them dancing together, it was an odd experience. For a moment Star was sure she saw two teenagers dancing together and in the same instance saw an Older Marco dancing with his little girl. Star could almost see it, a small girl dancing on her father's feet.

The princess' heart swelled seeing them like that, being together just seemed right. They had so much in common beyond the whole no real age seem to fit them. They were both so sweet and brave, and they always seemed to bring out the best out of people. Star was proud to have them in her life.

As the music came to the rhythm of the dance slowed and finally stopped as the music came to an end. The guests applauded getting another blush from the birthday girl.

Marco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her, "I love you."

"I know."Seraph whispered back "I love you too."

The birthday guests started to get up and mingle, some started to mingle amongst themselves, some went to get food and some went to the dance floor.

Star rushed in and gave her Seraph a hug and almost toppled her over. "Happy Birthday!"

Seraph chuckled, "Star, you've told me that like six times today."

"Well, I want you to have a happy birthday."

Marco smiled, he wanted his daughter to be happy. He tried to be happy, but the day reminded her how much time they lost. It seemed unfair that he couldn't see her grow up and now she almost an adult. One day soon she'd be striking out on her own, and it just seemed too soon. Marco knew that was the point of being a parent, to make sure your kid could stand on their own but he just wanted to keep her close for a little bit more.

Still, he couldn't help but smile seeing she was so happy amongst friends.

Hekapoo moved over to his side, "You know," she began, "this birthday stuff, I guess I wouldn't mind doing something like this next year."

Marco smiled, "Well, good because mom told me she wants to have a sweet sixteen party for Seraph next year."

Hekapoo snorted, "How many rites of passage into adulthood do you people have?"

Marco thought about it and smiled, "I guess a few more to look forward to."

Hekapoo smirked, "Good, it's nice to have something to look forward to."

Angie and Rafael had waved over Seraph so that she could cut the cake and get the first.

Marco wondered if his dad would do the thing where he'd push Seraph's face into the birthday cake. Marco hated when he did that to him, it was also a waste of good cake.

And if anyone was going to do that it should be her father.

Marco smiled at the forger, "Let's go get some cake."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hiya! So today is February ninth and the one year anniversary of the episode running with scissors. And do it's the day I've made for Seraph's birthday. Seems right, since if the events of the episode took place that day then well her birth would still be that day. Though it's pushing it a bit, Morning Marks original nameless OC in his non canon strip for Ship War Au came out on the tenth. I got the idea on the 12 and wrote and posted the first chapter on the 13. And didn't come up with her name for a while after. Still it's been nearly a year since I started writing this story. Thank you to all my readers. I know it seems odd to write this story in the omake side stories, but I didn't want to break up the flow their and this story is in canon with that. Just ahead in time a bit. So there are some hints of things to come. I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. Thank you for reading.**

 **Okay, so for clarity this story takes place the following year of when LFLD started, so a fair bit of stuff has happened. For those reading currently the wedding takes place around March or April. And this takes place the following February.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Godmother

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 05: The Godmother

Star Butterfly was doing something she had never thought she'd do, she was reading a book for entertainment.

Janna had suggested this book, it was about a boy who was forced to live with his awful aunt and uncle after his parents died.

Star couldn't help but think this book was depressing, she almost stopped after the first few chapters. But then things picked up, a big hairy guy showed up and told him he had magical powers. Then he went off to go to a magic school where he made friends. Things then started to get really weird with the boy and his friends stumbling into a mystery with some sort of dark magic guy.

Now the kids where going through this strange trials to get some sort of magical rock.

Honestly Star was happy to have the distraction. She was hoping to have some fun with Marco but he already had plans, he was taking Seraph to ride Nachos. Star was disappointed she couldn't spend time with her bestie but she certainly understood he needed to spend time with his daughter.

That still left her uneasy, the fact that Marco was a father. Star was not sure she'd ever truly get used to it.

There was a knock on her door distracting her from her distraction.

"Star?" Marco's poked his head into his room.

"Marco?" Star blinked, "I thought you'd be gone until dinner?"

"Yeah, mom is finishing up."

Star looked out her window to where the world was covered in darkness. "Wow, this is a really good book."

She was surprised she'd spent so many hours reading.

"Star," Marco cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh sure." Star put down the book, she paused realizing she didn't remember to get a bookmark.

"Yeah, before we came back we stopped to meet with Hekapoo."

Star's eye twitched hearing that name, "Oh, right, yup, gotcha."

Star didn't hate Hekapoo or anything, she just never knew how to react to her now knowing her unique situation with Marco.

"I need to ask you something, and it's totally okay for you to say no or anything."

"Okay, ask away?"

"Will you be Seraph's godmother?"

"...What?" Star stared unsure about… everything.

"Yeah, I mean, you're my best friend and it just seems right that you'd be my daughter's godmother."

"You want me to be Sarah's godmother?"

"Seraph" Marco corrected, "Yeah, I mean, it's more of a title than anything. If something were to happen to me my parents would raise Seraph since Hekapoo can't. But I would like you to keep an eye on her for me."

A pain gripped Star's heart, she didn't like the idea of something happening to Marco. Marco adored his daughter and Star knew what it meant that he'd trust her with such a duty.

"Of course Marco," If Marco would trust her with the person he cared about the most she couldn't refuse.

Not that Marco would ever need to ask, Star would use the full resources of Mewni to help that girl. Star owed more than that, more than she felt she could ever repay.

"Thanks Star." Marco closed the gap between and gave her a hug.

Marco wasn't much of a hugger, really hugging people only when the situation called for it. Star could tell how much that meant to him, she could practically see a huge weight and worry roll of his shoulders.

Star couldn't but smile a little into the hug, how much faith Marco had in her.

After Marco pulled away and smiled at her, "Well, I'm sure dinner is ready so we should head down."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right down in a minutes. I just have to take care of something."

Marco smiled as he walked out the room, he hoped that Seraph would never need a godmother but he found it reassuring that Star would be there if she was needed. He always knew that he could count on her but just having say she would eased him.

Star watched Marco leave and she started petting her hair. Star understood why Marco wanted to have someone watch over Seraph, he was a worry wart he liked having things planned out in case of the worst. But she hated to even think of something happening to him.

And if it did, would she be able to keep her promise? Would she be strong enough to look after his daughter.

Star wasn't sure if she was but made another promise, she wouldn't let her friend down. That and to make sure the situation would never come up where she'd have to keep that promise.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, here's a quick little thing about Star becoming Seraph's** god mother **. If your wondering she doesn't exactly have a godfather though unofficially Lekmet and Rhombulus share that** tittle **. Let's just say that Star is conflicted about suddenly having any title with** parent **in it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mother's Day

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Mother's Day

In the middle of a family living room, on a bright and sunny Californian day, a pair of blades cleaved through reality, leaving behind an orange swirling vortex just shy of the coffee table and barely missing the fireplace. A pair of red boots made their way out of the portal as it closed behind them, their wearer looking around the room for a specific daughter of hers.

Hekapoo had just come from scouring through a good chunk of the multiverse, searching for the leak for the Magic High Commission, and at the moment, she was looking forwards to a nice hot lava bath at her castle and some peace and quiet. However, instead of her forge, she was currently standing in the middle of the Diaz family home.

Seraph had been especially adamant about spending the day together, _this_ day on Earth, for some reason Hekapoo had no clue towards. Though her visits to the house had started to become slightly more and more frequent in the recent past, apparently _today_ was supposed to more important than all of the rest, one day that her little girl just _had_ to spend the entirety of with her.

Although she loved her daughter very much and was interested to find out what was just so special about this Earth date, reasons had just piled up to try and keep her away today. A case of someone abusing a pair of scissors she had made because they had partied too hard and got the wrong drinks, having to stock up on materials for her forge, and the Commission had taken up a large chunk of her day, almost making her forget about everything else except getting some relaxation, but thankfully, she managed to remember to keep her promise to Seraph before the day was up.

Hekapoo took a few steps, her footsteps muffled by the thick carpet under her boots. Normally, whenever she showed up, the house would have been full of life with at least one person around to hear her entrance, but nobody greeted her this time. Not even Seraph.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out, hoping for a response. "Seraph? I'm here!"

However, the one she _did_ receive was the smell of something burning, which was soon followed by the sound of a fire alarm going off upstairs. Following the smoky smell and ignoring the blaring of the alarm, Hekapoo raced her way to find Seraph in the Diaz kitchen surrounded by a large amount and variety of foods, with quality ranging from 'horribly undercooked' to 'pure charcoal,' and an almost completely ruined kitchen. In the middle of the mess was Seraph herself, covered in ash and the remains of burnt food with a fire extinguisher in her hand and an _extra-smoked_ apron tied around her waist.

"Uh...surprise?" she said slowly, a strained smile stretching under Seraph's tired eyes.

"Seraph, are you okay?!" Hekapoo quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe what could be generously called fried eggs from Seraph's face.

Her daughter only let out a disappointed and disheartened sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to put out the fire before the house burned down."

Hekapoo looked at the scene of cooking carnage around her and the faint impressions of smoke in the ceiling. All she could do was blink. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Well, I was trying to cook something, but…" Seraph glanced in the direction of the piles of ruined pots and dishes, "it didn't quite...work out that well."

Hekapoo blinked. "Why are you trying to cook? And where's everyone?"

Seraph let out another sigh. "Abuelo and dad took grandma out to brunch."

That sentence just puzzled Hekapoo. "Brunch? I think Marco mentioned that once. That's, like, a mix of breakfast and lunch, right?" Seraph simply nodded at her, to which Hekapoo quirked her eyebrows. "So, what? Do they put eggs in burgers or something?"

"Actually, they _do_ do that here and it's quite yummy, though it can get a bit messy sometim-wait," Seraph stopped herself, shaking her head. "That's not why I...This was supposed to be a special meal for you. It's…Today's Mother's Day, mom."

Hekapoo quirked her eyebrow. "Mother's Day? What's that?"

"It's an Earth holiday mom, it's meant to celebrate, well, moms. You're supposed to do something nice for your mom and spend the day with them. Dad invited me to go with them to grandma's brunch, but I wanted to spend the whole day with you." At that, Hekapoo's heart turned to mush, full of adoration for her daughter. "I even tried to make you a nice meal, but..." Seraph pouted and looked downwards.

Hekapoo softly chuckled before planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "That's very thoughtful of you." She leaned down, caressing Seraph's cheek with her hand. "You _do_ remember you don't know how to cook yet, right?"

Seraph held out an open book, its pages freshly stained with ingredients and ash. "I thought I could just follow the recipe, but then it got all confusing with the broiling and the sautéing thing and the stuff."

"Yeah, cooking _is_ more of an art than a science," Hekapoo said, her finger on her chin in remembrance of her first times cooking. "Even _I_ took some time to get good at it the first time I tried."

Seraph smiled for a moment, but then looked down and rubbed her elbow morosely. "I really messed things up, didn't I. I ruined the kitchen and I couldn't even cook anything properly for you, mom. Sorry about all this."

"Sorry? Sorry about what? We get to spend the day together, isn't that the point?"

Seraph looked up at her mother, a small and hopeful grin forming on her face.

"Okay, let's clean this place up first," Hekapoo told her. "Then we'll see what's still left in the fridge and we can make something together. "

"Really? But _I'm_ supposed to make something for you. It's supposed to be a gift!"

"Well, I get to spend the day with you and that's all I need. If you really want to give me something, then help me make something we can both share."

Thankfully, Hekapoo knew some magic for the stains and smell of smoke lingering on the walls from her times in her forge, and her pyrokinesis definitely helped with getting rid of all the ruined dishes of food, though she hoped the Diazes wouldn't notice the 'cleaned up' stove, oven, and fire alarm upstairs. At least the delivery guys had the same models of equipment on hand, thank goodness, but that blaring had started to get on her nerves after a while.

Now, Hekapoo and Seraph were looking through the fridge and pantry for something to cook. It had been a few tiring hours since Hekapoo had arrived from her exhausting work, but here with her daughter, she barely felt tired at all.

"You know," Hekapoo began while squeezing an avocado to test its ripeness, "for a long time, I didn't know how to cook either. I mean, I don't really need to eat or anything so I never really bothered to learn back then. I just ate whenever I wanted to just because, and if I happened to want something to eat then I could just go out and get something. But if you asked me to actually cook something from scratch? Heh, now _that_ was a recipe for disaster!" Hekapoo laughed at some far off memory in mirth, remember her own epically terrible attempts at cooking. Though Seraph had only ruined part of her kitchen, Hekapoo would have been lucky just to have one at the end of things.

Seraph listened in rapt attention as she absentmindedly picked up a loaf of bread and some garlic cloves. "So how _did_ you learn to cook?"

"Well, your dad actually taught me how to make my first real dish and a couple of cooking techniques as well." Hekapoo started chopping some vegetables with a knife, the cuts smooth and quick. Meanwhile, Seraph tried the same next to her, though her cuts were much slower and not as even. "And then, when I had you, I started to taking cooking classes, as I was _not_ just going to order takeout every single day. Luckily for me, I had some time to learn; baby food comes in jars and doesn't take much to prepare, and clones are pretty helpful for being in more than one place at a time."

As they slid the chopped pieces into a boiling pot on the stove, Hekapoo's mind wandered back to the past. "The day you were born was one of the scariest days of my life. When I got to the hospital, I was in complete pain everywhere. I didn't even realize that I was pregnant with you until the doctors told me!"

Hekapoo set down her empty board and knife and exhaled softly. "I didn't even have time to think about the whole situation before I had you. You were this tiny little thing with messy red hair and blinking gold eyes, and you had such a strong little grip with those tiny fingers." She paused in the middle of setting up plates on the table, and Seraph couldn't find anything to say.

"I remember the first thought I had back then. I made this. I made _you_. I made this amazing living thing in my arms, and I was _responsible_ for this life. I was this baby's whole world right now, and it was scary and wonderful all at the same time." Hekapoo turned to look Seraph in the eye, her face soft and smiling. "At that point I realized something. Something incredible."

"What?" Seraph found herself asking, blinking owlishly at her mother. "What did you find out?"

Hekapoo gave a kind and loving smile as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I realized that I loved you. That no matter how scary things got, I would always love you. That I would _always_ love you, no matter what."

Seraph's heart surged with emotion as she reciprocated the hug. "I love you too, mom."

They stood there for what seemed to be a silent eternity, arms around one another and their love for each other almost palpable in the air. Nothing could possibly interrupt this moment. Nothing, that is, except the ding of a timer. Hekapoo and Seraph broke their hug, joyful tears welling up in their eyes, then they laughed together.

"Looks like the food's done."

It wasn't exactly a gourmet five-star meal, but that didn't matter to the mother and daughter pair. It was something they had made together, and that was all they cared about. They spent the meal talking about Seraph's progress at school and the new friends she had made as well as some of the craziness that Hekapoo had to deal with earlier. Who knew that popcorn machines could be used like that?

Afterwards, when they were out of topics and food and the day was starting to get late, Hekapoo got the idea to end the day with taking Seraph somewhere special in the multiverse. She had shown Seraph places with waterfalls made of diamonds, seas that slept with rivers that dreamed, and people made of smoke in cities made of songs before, but now she wanted to bring Seraph to a special event that would be happening soon, one that Seraph had never seen yet.

This event was the Kagero 'Celestial Lights,' a phenomenon that only occurred once every few millennia where several traveling clusters of sentient meteors would meet and collide with each other. These collisions would knock off and transfer gathered materials and information between the clusters, with some taking in said materials to grow and learn, and others using them to give birth to a new generation of meteors to travel the multiverse, eventually repeating the process far in the future. It was a sight to behold, and every instance was completely and utterly unique.

Hekapoo had taken Seraph to the Kagero star system; specifically, to a distant and lush planet called Fons. Fons was a planet full of forests and lakes, and the atmosphere was just perfect for viewing the celestial occurrence. Lying under a night-filled sky on the ground, the grass beneath them smelling like apples, the meteor storm had erupted above their heads. The sky danced with lights, awash in purples, greens, brilliant yellows, and colors Seraph swore didn't exist.

It was to these wondrous lights that Seraph had fallen asleep, and so Hekapoo, not wanting to wake her up, carried her back home and tucked her into bed. Placing Seraph's dragon plush next to her, Hekapoo watched as Seraph slowly reached out and cuddled it. Gently, Hekapoo kissed her daughter on the forehead and went to create a portal back home, but a hand sneaked out of the covers and caught hers.

"Thank you, mom," Seraph sleepily whispered. "Happy Mother's Day."

Hekapoo smiled. "Thank you, Seraph. Good night, I love you."

And with that, reality was cleaved open and closed as sleep finally took Seraph. That night, she dreamt of the times she shared with her mother and of the days they'd spend together in the future, all with a pleasant grin on her face.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Okay, so I actually posted this omake in LFLD a year ago but it should have its own chapter in the** omakes **. Plus its mother's day so here you go.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tom's New Crush

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Tom's New Crush

Tom was laying back in his bed, he thought about his time with Star. He knew Star wouldn't come back to him.

He knew he had to move on from the rebel princess. He'd talk a lot of about it both to Marco and to Brian. Tom thought that the best way for him to move on was to date someone. He didn't need it to be in love but maybe just date someone and start the process to move on. He needed to meet new people and get out his comfort zone a little.

One of his servants brought him a magazine, Princess Beat Monthly and he decided to look through it. He was a prince so of course he'd be expected to date another princess, he decided to look through the magazine to see if there was anyone he'd like to ask out.

Even Tom would have to admit that it was a bit impersonal but the other way was through royal balls and beside being so boring no one was real at those things. There also royal match makers but he wasn't ready to try something like that. He was sure this was a good way to see if anyone sparked his interest.

If he found some he liked he could send them a message and see if they were interested in meeting up.

He flipped through the magazine, no one really stood to him. Most of the Princess in the magazine were just partying or doing charity work most which he assumed was just done to make themselves look better. He wanted to avoid phonies.

It seemed hopeless. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of girl he wanted to date. He didn't know how to describe it but he wanted someone with a spark, someone that was truly special.

As he was ready to give it up he found an article about St O's. He knew how much Star and Pony Head feared that place so it caught his attention.

The article was about a princess that rebelled and got the other princess to join her and overthrew those in charge of St O's. Tom's attention was soon drawn to this rebel Princess, Tom has a type.

He looked at an image of the Princess leading a revolt and read her name out loud, "Princess Marco of Earth…?" Tom blinked, "Huh? I didn't know Marco's name was gender neutral on Earth."

Tom quickly began to read more on this princess, about how she inspired the other princess to be individual and fight back to those who dared hold them back. She lead the revolt fighting off the guards.

After that she didn't wait for thanks but kept on traveling, doing more good out there.

Soon all sorts of merchandise began popping out inspiring princess from all over to be their own princess.

It only took days for Tom to start collecting much of what was available merchandise of Princess Marco.

Tom hung a poster of Princess Marco, It was an inspirational piece, it was of Princess Marco leading a group of princess up a mountain and towards a rising sun. Tom's heart beat faster thinking of the spirit this princess had, her courage, and her will.

"I'm gonna send her something! Something to break the ice!" Tom looked around for one of his servants.

0000

Seraph was having a pudding cup at home when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly opened the door to see a burly demon standing before a huge wall of fire.

His voice was guttural growl, "Uh," He looked at a piece of paper in his hand, "I have a delivery for Marco."

Seraph blinked, "Dad! It's for you."

A moment later Marco came out, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I have delivery for Marco."

"Thats me."

"Sign please." He handed Marco a clip board which Marco singed and gave back.

Marco in return got a bouquet of flower and large squared box of chocolate.

"Whose this from?" Marco questioned.

The demon grabbed the card from the flower, "Prince Tom Lucitor."

"Tom? Why would he send me this, or anything?"

"I don't know, kid. I'm just the delivery guy." The demon dove into the flames not realizing he took the card with him.

The flames vanished leaving the Diazes there.

"Huh?" Marco sniffed, "These do seem nice, I guess I should put them in some water."

As Marco walked along Seraph opened up the chocolate and tasted them. "These are good."

Marco leaned over and grabbed one, "Hm, these are good Tom didn't cheap out on them."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Since we got a new chapter of the main story I decided to do one here too. Let me know what you guys think. Also if any of you have a better title for this story, I'm not loving the name. Anyway, see you all real soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Asking Her Out

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 08: Asking Her Out

Tom paced around his room, "She hasn't sent me message back." Tom paused and looked at the Princess Marco doll on his desk. "Why haven't you called?!" His hair went aflame for a moment.

"Whoa!" Brian went to calm him handing him a rabbit. "She's the princess of Earth maybe she's busy. Plus, from what I heard Princess Beat Monthly is giving her an award. You know those things, they have to go in for an interview and photo shot. That takes time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Plus she's a warrior princess, a rebel maybe she's a little put off by the gifts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a bit old fashioned. A bit safe, maybe if you went and introduced yourself in person."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it seems like I'm trying to buy her affections. Yeah, go introduce myself, see if we connect."

"There you go, put your best foot forwards and try and remain calm."

"Right! Where's my suit?"

Moments later Tom in his suit, single red rose, and took his ride to the house of Princess Marco. He stepped out of his carriage and walked forwards to the house fixing his hair a little more. Soon he found himself at the door and knocked.

"Hey Tom! You came, I didn't know you got text. Come on in."

"…Ah, Marco?"

"Yeah."

Tom just stared at the hoodie wearing guy. He took a few steps back and looked at the house, yes it was Marco's home, then he walked back, "Do you have a sister or anything?"

"Ah, no, why?"

Tom noticed other people there in some sort of small party and then spotted a box full of the same magazine. He picked on up noting that it was Princess Marco and Seraph.

…and the cover was calling Seraph Princess Marco's daughter.

Princess Marco's Daughter.

Marco's daughter.

Tom glanced over to the side to where Marco was talking to his daughter Seraph. Marco who happened to have the same skin and hair color as Princess Marco, the made height, and from the same dimension and who had the same beauty mark as him.

"Oh… my….mom" It finally struck Tom what was happening.

Marco came over and asked, "Hey Tom I've been meaning to ask, what's the deal with all those things you've been sending me? You know, the chocolate, the flowers, those stuffed rabbits, those swords, that skeleton?"

"Uh, just thought you might need a pick me up. You know, suddenly being a dad and everything must be stressful."

"Oh, well, thanks man."

"Don't mention it, like never mention it at all." Tom was not going to explain how he didn't realize those two were the same person, especially when they had the same name.

Tom tried to mingle as he decided to find a better way to find people to date.

At least his dating life was a lot simpler than whatever the deal was between Marco and Hekapoo. Tom spotted Seraph sneaking some pizza to Nachos, he smiled, maybe some pizza would help. At least he had friends.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Okay, so** thats **it for this drabble. Something to go along with the current arc. I hope you guys like it and maybe leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming to Town

**Like Father, Life Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 09: Coming to Town

It was Christmas Eve at The Diaz Household, and they were having a small party. Friends and family gathered to celebrate the season. The Diaz family had gone all out to decorate their home and have plenty of food and snacks. There was a reason for everything. It was Seraph's first Christmas.

The whole family was dressed in horrible Christmas sweaters. Seraph was sitting by the tree chomping on a candy cane and couldn't help but stare at the decorations and the shining lights. Her eyes fell to a small red ornament with a picture of a baby Marco and the phrase 'Marco's First Christmas'.

Janna wasn't much for Christmas. She liked the presents and the food and wasn't a Scrooge, but she couldn't really get into it, well not since she was small.

Still though, she wasn't going to ruin this for Seraph.

Janna plopped herself down next to Seraph.

"You ready for today?"

Seraph blinked, "Yeah!"

Seraph was excited, just like any kid during Christmas and that alone managed to get a smile from Janna.

"So, I guess you peeked at your presents."

Seraph turned to a particularly alluring gift wrapped box with her name on it.

"No, I can't remove the wrapping until tomorrow."

"Let your mama Janna show you a trick." Janna plucked one of the presents.

"Janna! No opening the presents until tomorrow!" Marco scolded Janna from the other end of the room.

Janna glanced over to Marco who was standing next to Hekapoo in an ugly red and white sweater as she ate a cookie.

Janna rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not." She quickly turned back to Seraph, "Okay, focus up. There are some tricks; you can't just open the present. I mean, you could get the right kinda blade and cut the tape off. It's petty easy when you get used to it, just make sure you save the paper so you can re-wrap it, but that's too easy and this is much more fun."

She held up the present before Seraph, "Okay, first you check the size and weight of it." She shook it a bit, "Don't shake it too hard; you don't to end up breaking it before you even open it. I wouldn't worry to much about it though." Janna sighed and checked the package. It was from Marco, "Yup, this is from your pops which means he probably bubbled wrapped everything twice before wrapping it again. Marco makes it so hard to figure what he gets you." Janna put back the gift and picked up another one, hoping this present would give her a chance to show off her skills.

They spent the next several hours talking and just having fun playing reindeer games. Mostly, games involving her horns, Seraph had gotten it into her head that reindeer games were games you needed horns for.

Anyway, Seraph was sitting down with Janna as they were eating some cookies. Seraph got an idea, "So, Janna what did you ask Santa Claus for?"

Janna blinked. She hadn't asked for anything. She had long since given up on believing on Santa Claus. When she was small, she really wanted a certain gift and sent a letter off to Santa. Then she waited up all night Christmas Eve and didn't get it come morning. After that, she realized Santa wasn't real, which was saying something from someone who believed very strongly in all things supernatural.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'll be good with anything."

Janna might not have believed, but she wasn't going to ruin it for Seraph.

"What about you?"

Seraph's eyes sparkled, "Oh! I want a lot of stuff!"

Seraph in a very fast pace began to list off all the things she wanted. Janna was worried about how many of those things she'd end up getting, but still she knew Marco wouldn't let her down and that he'd probably sneak down later and hide a few extra presents under the tree.

The party eventually ended but during the whole thing Seraph and Janna had fallen asleep on the couch. As they finished cleaning up, Marco brought over a blanket and placed it over them not wanting to wake them up. Angie made sure to call Janna's mother to tell them she was staying over.

The girls slept soundly as Seraph dreamt of what wonders awaited her. Though something came along and woke her. Seraph had a small talent for sensing magic, and she was sensing something. She snapped her eyes awake although groggily, she sees someone at the fireplace. With her mind still half asleep, she assumed there was an intruder and without thinking she formed a flame sword and lunged towards them.

She moved to slash when suddenly the intruder grabbed her sword with one hand without bothering to look at her. The heat radiating off her sword didn't affect them, then the heat and flames all vanished in an instant.

"Huh? What?!" Seraph let out unsure of what was happening. She blinked and then realized who was standing there. "Oh my god! Oh my god! OHMYGOD!"

Janna snapped awake and jumped at Seraph's yells. "…What?"

She had a very different reaction.

"Janna! Janna!" Seraph jumped up and down, "Look! Look! Santa Claus!"

"What?" Janna repeated trying to take it all in.

Yeah, there was an older guy with a white beard, red and white outfit, huge bag, belly like a bowl full of jelly.

"But-but- Santa isn't real."

"But he's right here." Seraph pointed out the obvious fact.

Santa chuckled giving Seraph a pat on head right between her horns. "I'm very much real. I would have imagined after everything you've seen and done in the last year you'd be more open minded."

"But-but-" Janna looked around confused, "But if you were real why didn't you get me what I wanted when I was a little kid?"

Santa looked over Janna, "Janna Ordonia, you been on the naughty list for years."

"I couldn't be that bad."

Santa just purely pulled out a scroll of paper and let is unravel, "This is just the naughty things you've done to Marco. To be more exact, just the list of things you've stolen from him."

"Borrowed." Janna corrected

"No, borrowing implies the intention of returning the items." Santa corrected her right back. "not to mention all the other mischief and pranks you pulled on everyone else." Santa fixed his glasses, "That's not even going to the fact that I would never give a child what you wanted."

"I just wanted a doll."

"You wanted a working voodoo doll and a book of magic on how to use it. The Loa being some of the more reasonable deities in this world aside; you were planning to delve into the darkest shades of magic. You had no qualms about the dangers or the responsibilities that come with magic. Honestly, you'd have been a perfect target for the Krampus."

"Wait, the Krampus is real too?"

"Yes, though for the last few years he's actually been distracted by someone during this time of year."

Janna cringed. She knew of the stories about the Krampus and that seemed like a less than a pleasant experience.

Santa sighed glancing at Seraph, "That's not to say that you haven't gotten better. I've noticed, others have noticed too, you've grown. You are taking on responsibilities in caring for those that need it. You can be better, and I think you sense that. And you are doing good because you truly think you should."

Santa turned to Seraph and smiled, he pulled out a large gift wrapped box and handed it to Seraph, "You've been very nice this year. You've made a few mistakes, but you've tried to do better. I hope to see you on my nice list next year."

Seraph took the gift, "Thank you, Mister Santa! I'll do my best."

He smiled, "I'm sure you will, don't open that until the morning. I know your father is eager to share the moment with you."

Seraph gave him a nod. He turned back to Janna and held out a hand; he closed it and opened it again showing a piece of coal.

Janna slouched her shoulders before plucking the coal out of his hand.

"Merry Christmas." Santa told her, "You can be mischievous and still be nice. I don't expect people to be saints, but I do expect them to be better and just be good for goodness' own sake. Be better next year, and I know you can be. Be the person she sees you as."

He smiled at the girls before tugging on his hat. He and his bag turned into brightly colored mist and went up the chimney.

Seraph merely waved goodbye, soon they heard hoofbeats on the roof and the sound of bells in the air.

Janna frowned at the coal in hand, "So Santa is real and he called me out on my behavior… it's like my last parents-teacher meeting with Skullnick."

"Hm," Seraph placed the gift under the tree, "What is the Krampus?"

Janna pocketed the coal, "I wouldn't worry about it if I was you. Let's get you to bed."

Though she did wonder what was keeping the Krampus busy during the holidays.

0000

Somewhere else on a small stag, music began to play. It was festive music befitting of the holiday.

There was a man wearing a blue coat and a blue Santa hat singing into a mike.

"I'm feelin' awfully' icky about the really naughty stuff I do. (I'm so ashamed.) After a beatin', I'll find myself repeating Say hi to the wife and kids. Don't forget."

A demonic looking man with hoofed legs moved closer to the man, his grizzled fur making him look menacing… His fang filled mouth spread into a grin as he held out another microphone. "I always get emotional at Christmas time. Undoing so much good cheer. Whether 'm poisoning punch or setting dolls on fire, I try to fill the world with grief and fear. What fun to send each family a big surprise as gruesome as it can be. I might infest the boughs of holly with bugs from outer space, or slide the local toy store into the seas."

The gathered group watched as the odd pair sang as they shared in Christmas food and games. Together the pair sang, "I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm yuletide fool~!"

Years ago when the man with the coat had a run in with the Krampus that lead to an epic fight. The next year Krampus returned to finish the job but that didn't go so well, and at some point he just started spending the season with him enjoying games and festivities and maybe giving a some of the worst children a scare.

It was nice. It would been nicer of either them had some singing talent.

But alas, that is Christmas, and there was joy to share even for two people Santa considered rather naughty.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Hi and Merry Christmas, barely getting this out in time. Thanks to my beta from LFLD Grey to doing some clean up with this one. And nothing much to besides leave a review and enjoy the holiday season.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crest

**Like Father, Like Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Crest

They had just finished sparring, and Hekapoo showed off her ability to help others heal from minor wounds on Marco, which left him preferably shirtless.

Once they finished Star reacted with a, "Ah, Marco… you can put on a shirt now."

"Oh right," Marco looked around for a second.

"I got it," Hekapoo walked over to where he left the top of Gi.

As Hekapoo picked it up a thought struck her, and she quickly opened up a portal and pulled out some items. With her speed and finesse, she promptly did something before tossing the gi back to Marco.

Marco slipped it back on and tied on the belt to keep it close.

It took him a moment before he realized what had been changed.

"This is Hekapoo's … crest?" Marc found the flame on his Gi.

"Yeah, it's mom's crest all right." Seraph mused out loud. "Looks good on you dad."

"She even has it on all her weapons." Marco looked at the crest.

'This makes me look like her disciple or like her property.' Marco kept that thought unspoken.

Marco instead glanced over to Hekapoo, "I'm already fighting with my scissors, you even made it with your crest."

Hekapoo just smiled, "It's for when you're walking around. You know when you're not fighting." Hekapoo turned her back to him, and she whispered, "and to show that you're my man. No stuck up noble will touch you."

"Mom?" Seraph queried.

"Did you say something, Hekapoo?" Marco asked

Hekapoo hummed to herself and pretended she didn't hear them, she spun on the heel to face them and said, "Okay, let's go over the rules for the tournament."

Hekapoo told herself that since Marco was going to the tournament they'd find out he was trained by her and he might as well look the part. Hekapoo knew Marco could stand on his own, but he didn't need nobles trying to knock him down boost their egos.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Okay, so this actually takes place in the chapter Marco vs Hekapoo so chapter six. Okay, so this idea isn't actually mine. There is an artist on deviant art who read my stuff they go by the handle HibikiKuze6698 and they made this great comic based on my story. I loved it so much that I decided to make it canon in this world. I can't put enough praise on their artwork and Idea and I suggest you guys all go check their account and all the awesome stuff they've done for this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Grandparents

**Like Father, Like Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Grandparents

Angie and Rafael Diaz were high school sweethearts and they fell in love from the first sight. Things didn't smoothly, but that's life, the broke up a number of times before they settled all their issues and married.

Then they had Marco, he was their joy and brought so much love in their lives. Sometimes they wondered if they didn't give him enough attention, he was a worrisome child, always worried about safety and about everyone. Like what was the deal with the helmet in the shower, they had those pad in the shower. Still, they loved him and knew that he could take care of himself and take care of others.

They never really expected Marco to be like that but they were happy he could take care of others. They never expected a magical princess entering their lives and their hearts. It wasn't easy at times, Marco got taken by some lizard in a suit and they were worried about him but all things worked out.

They never saw that one day a red haired girl with horns would one day steal their son away and take him for 16 years in a span of 8 minutes. They certainly never saw that she would return with their daughter.

Seraph Celosia Diaz was possibly the biggest surprise in their lives, to find out they suddenly had a granddaughter and teenager. They lamented that they never got to hold her as a baby, never dress her up in silly Halloween costumes and take pictures, see Marco gush about her first words and her first steps.

Life was never what one expected.

0000

Heavy metal music played in the shed.

Meanwhile, Rafael held Seraph put on her goggles.

"There you go," Rafael smiled, "there you go Mijita."

"Thanks, Abuelo," Seraph replied adjusting her goggles.

"You ready?" He pulled out his chain saw and gave it to her.

Seraph looked at the tool in her hand and got used to the weight and feel. "I think so."

Rafael motioned to a hunk of twisted metal. "Okay, so here is the sculpture I'm working on."

Uncertain Seraph asked, "What should I do? I don't want to mess it up?"

Rafael fixed his own goggles, "You got it wrong, you can't do wrong. That's the beauty of art, it's just a way to express yourself. Just do whatever feels right."

Rafael smiled at her and gave her an encouraging wave.

Seraph looked at the saw, "Uh, can I try something else?"

"Yes, of course."

Seraph put down the saw and walked closer to the metal. Her hands started to grow bright hot and she plunged her hands into them. Rafael gasped but relaxed as the metal started to melt in her hands. Seraph was nervous but her grandad started to turn up the music.

"Just relax, listen to the music and go with the flow."

The heavy metal music blared and Rafael started to head bang to the tune.

Seraph smiled and did the same.

An hour later Marco came to check in on them, he opened up the shed to find his daughter banging his head and air guitaring while Seraph joyfully tore through through the metal making odd shapes and wild designs.

Marco smiled and just let them have their fun.

0000

Every month the local comic book shop had a card game tournament and as it turned out Angie was the best at it.

"Take that Bobby!" Angie yelled out as she slammed down the card beating the ten-year-old kid. Honestly this month's matches were a lot easier than normal, mostly because Seraph was sitting next to Angie.

Seraph took a lot after her grandmother, many noting how much Seraph looked like her.

With another victory, Angie was awarded another gift certificate. Claiming her reward the comic book guy looked at the pair.

"Huh, Angie. I didn't know you had a daughter, I thought you only had a son."

"She's not my daughter, this is my granddaughter."

"Hi!" Seraph waved.

The comic book guy looked at the girl and then at Angie, and then remembered last time he saw Marco.

He opened his mouth to ask a question but couldn't make any words come out, his mind struggling to figure any of this out.

Angie taking the gift certificate to tell Seraph, "Okay, how about we get you some comics?"

"Thanks, Grandma!"

Seraph had taken to the comics, stories about heroes in colorful costumes fighting the bad guys and winning.

Seraph was picking up comics when something else caught her eye.

"Hey, grandma can I get this instead?"

Angie looked curiously as Seraph picked up a starter pack of the guard game she just won.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun to learn from you and play."

Angie's eyes softened, "You pick any comics you want, I'll buy you that and I can show you how to play once we get home."

Seraph smiled widely, "Thank grandma you are the best."

0000

Seraph was helping set up the dinner table as Angie and Rafael finished making food. Angie smiled softly, this was not how she thought about having a grandchild, but it was wonderful in its own way.

They got this energetic girl in their homes and they got to share more of themselves with her, they had more time to show her more. After dinner, Angie was planning on sharing some of her favorite poems with her. They loved having her and helping her learn more of the world and helping her find ways to express herself.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Just some of what Angie and Rafael go through with Seraph in their home.**


	12. Chapter 12: First Kiss

**Like Father, Like Daughter: Omakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its elements.**

* * *

Chapter 12: First Kiss

Seraph had come down the stairs and was helping set the table for dinner. Her grandmother had been looking at an album but put it away. Before Hekapoo Seraph had been talking to her and that had gotten her thinking.

"Hey, grandma?" Seraph asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Angie was just finishing dinner, "Sure," she didn't think to much about it, she was mostly just wondering if her husband and son would show up soon.

"I was talking to mom about stuff and she told me about her first kiss with dad. So, it got me wondering stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" Angie cleaned her hands.

"Well, what was your first kiss with Abuelo like?"

Angie shouldn't have been too surprised, she had over heard Seraph talking about such things with Hekapoo.

Angie thought back on her life, "That's a thing, most stories about a couples first kiss aren't all that romantic."

"Really?"

"If you try and make it romantic it won't really happen."

"Me and your Abuelo's first kiss was …." Angie scratched her head, "Let me start with how we met. We were living in Cleveland at the time, we were both still teenagers. Rafael was working a part time job in a caffe serving coffee. He actually made art with the foam in the drinks." Angie remembered fondly at the memory.

"Oh! I think I've seen those! People draw stuff in the foam."

"Right, well, one day I walked in and the way Rafael tells the story he was stunned by me and he just knew he was in love."

"Aw!" Seraph let out,

Angie couldn't help but chuckle a little at the girl's reaction, "He was a mess."

"What?"

"I thought he was cute but when I tried to make an order he stumbled over his words and dropped everything. He made me laugh and as he tried to talk to me I couldn't help but think it was charming."

Angie shook her head, her son took a lot after his father.

"I don't know if I'd say I fell in love with him right there, but I came back and whenever I saw him working there I would smile. Sometimes we'd or try to and eventually he stop being so nervous and we talked. One day he even managed to ask me out."

Angie thought back to the teen aged Rafael showing about to her house with flowers and how her father stared him down practically threatening him.

"He tried to hard to make it a good date." Angie chuckled to herself, "He dressed up nice and brought flowers and planned out this evening. He did everything he could think of to try and make it nice, he even got some of his friends to wait for us at a park and play romantic music to set the mood. It almost worked, that is until a dog chased them away and we had to help them."

"So how did you actually end up kissing?" Seraph asked curiously.

"Well," Angie began, "after all the attempts to make it romantic and running we ended up collapsing on a park bench. We were both so tired and everything had gone so wrong we just started laughing. We talked about how wrong everything went and we just stopped."

"You stopped?"

"Yes, we just starting look at each other and we kissed." Angie found her hands over her heart and felt it beating as wildly as when it did when they kissed for the first time. "When we just had a moment we just found our moment."

Angie ran her fingers through her granddaughter curly hair, "The best things happen when you don't expect it. When you find someone you like don't try and force it, just wait and let it happen naturally."

Seraph looked up at her grandmother and smiled, "Okay, I'll try and keep it in mind."

As they finished getting ready for dinner. When Rafael got him Angie gave him a kiss to Seraph's delight.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Hey everybody. So on** tumblr **they had a Rafael and Angie week, I was busy with stuff so I couldn't really get in it. Though I did manage to work up another small drabble for them so I hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you don't mind.**


End file.
